Paintball therapy
by Charliebunny07
Summary: Group is in session, let the healing begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_all the x-files character's used belong to Chris Carter in this chapter and the rest to follow. There now I don't have to repeat myself._

**_Author's note:_ **_this story is for fun and supposed to be entertaining, so don't correct me on what's obviously wrong, this is not a WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE game, thank you. just enjoy._

_So me and my bf, thought that a lot of the x-files character's, even the dead ones, had a lot of unresolved issues with each other and wondered what they would use as an outlet. Basic therapy was too obvious and boring, so we came up with this idea. W__ay too much sugar and time on our hands are the culprit for this one_

**Chapter one**

**F.B.I. headquarters, the basement.**

It was Friday afternoon and Mulder was sitting at his desk talking with Langly on the phone. They were making plans for the weekend to go paintballing.

Paintballing was Langly's favorite thing to do, and it had been a long while since Mulder had seen the boy's.

Mulder hung up with Langly as Scully and Reyes entered the office. They were just chatting about their weekend plans.

"So, I was going to see my mother on Sunday," Scully was saying.

"Oh, that's nice, I was just going to rest, maybe catch a movie sometime this weekend," Reyes said.

They both then looked at Mulder.

"So what are you up to this weekend, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Just going Paintballing with the Lone Gunmen tomorrow," Mulder said.

"That is such a waste of time," Scully commented.

"You asked, I answered," Mulder shrugged, "And it is so not a waste of time,"

"It is so, you could be doing something more constructive," Scully said.

"It's me, what else could I be doing?" Mulder asked.

Scully became thoughtful, "Guess you're right, but still, it's a waste of time, and silly,"

"You only think that because you're a _woman_," Mulder said casually.

"Wrong answer," Reyes said and sat in a chair to watch this fight play out with a smile.

"I do not think that because I'm a _woman, _anyone with a brain, even half a mind, knows it's silly and stupid," Scully argued.

"And why is it stupid, have you ever played?" Mulder asked.

"Well, no, but it's ridiculous, you go around some field shooting each other with paint," Scully said.

"Would you prefer real bullets?" Mulder teased.

Scully suppressed a smile, "Depends on who I'm playing with," she said pointedly.

"I think we already played that game, Scully, I lost remember," Mulder said.

"Ancient history, anyway, it's just silly, but if that is how you want to spend your weekend, then so be it," Scully said.

"I do, Paintball is fun and at least it's out doors, so I get to be in the fresh air, it's exercise, I'm surprised you would be against that Scully," Mulder said.

Scully looked at him contemplatively, "There are other ways to exercise, without acting like a barbarian,"

"What's barbarian," Dogget said coming into the office.

"Paintball," Reyes answered simply.

"Oh, I love Paintball," Dogget said.

"Again wrong answer," Reyes said amused, looking at Scully, "It must be a male thing,"

"Must be," Scully agreed.

"See, because you're a woman you don't understand," Mulder said triumphantly.

"This is just going to go in circles, let it go Scully," Reyes said exasperated.

Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder, who smirked at her.

"So why did the subject of Paintball come up?" Dogget asked looking at all three confused.

"I'm going with some friends, Scully thinks it's a waste of time," Mulder said looking at Dogget contemplatively, "Hey, Dogget, you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure, when?" Dogget said.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Mulder answered.

"Are they going?" Dogget asked indicating Scully and Reyes.

"They think its stupid," Mulder said smiling at Scully.

"I didn't say it was stupid and you didn't even invite us," Reyes said offended.

"Okay, Reyes wanna go?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to play," Reyes said.

"All you have to do is shoot people, maybe Scully could give you some tips," Mulder said amused.,

Scully gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Come on Scully, go with us, I don't want to be the only girl," Reyes pleaded.

"I will not waste my weekend doing something so ludicrous," Scully said indignantly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go, because she knows she can't win," Mulder said.

"I could win, it's easy, just shoot right," Scully said dully.

"Yes, but you're one woman playing with a bunch of experienced men in this game," Mulder said.

"Two women, and we could take you," Reyes challenged.

"Yeah, we could, we all had training, we work for the F.B.I.," Scully said.

"F.B.I. doesn't train for that, it's different rules" Mulder said.

"All I have to do is just run and shoot right, there's not much training needed, an ape could do it, hey Mulder, I see why you do it now," Scully smiled.

He glowered at her, "Fine, so are we all going then?"

"Going where?" Skinner said as he entered the office.

The four looked at him silently.

Skinner looked at them uncomfortably, "Uh, Mulder, I was wondering if you had finished up that report I asked you for last week?"

Mulder picked the file up off of his desk, "Yeah, here sir,"

"So what were you all talking about?" Skinner asked.

The four shared a look.

"Uh, we're going Paintballing tomorrow," Dogget answered.

The other three Agents glared at him. Dogget only shrugged.

"Oh, I love Paintballing, I haven't gone in a long while, can I join you?" Skinner asked.

"Sure," Dogget spoke.

Once again Dogget got another set of glares.

"Where?" Skinner asked.

"I'll come and pick you up sir," Mulder offered reluctantly.

"Thanks, see you all tomorrow," Skinner said and exited the office.

"Thanks Dogget," all three said annoyed.

"What, he's our boss, we couldn't just ignore him," Dogget defended.

"You could have lied, or waited for one of us to lie," Mulder said angrily.

"When; no one spoke up," Dogget argued.

"Actually, I had nothing," Scully said honestly.

"Me neither," Reyes admitted.

"Okay, fine I had nothing too, but still Dogget, he's our boss," Mulder complained.

"Sorry," Dogget said again.

"Well, it's your fault he's coming, and my friends won't appreciate it, so you better watch it tomorrow," Mulder warned and left the office.

"Well tomorrow should be fun," Reyes said hesitantly.

Scully smiled, "Oh, I believe it will be, I forgot, Mulder's playing,"

"Got plans for him?" Reyes asked amused.

"Oh, yeah," Scully said.

Scully and Reyes exited the office.

Dogget stood in the office alone, "I said I was sorry," he muttered, but realized what Scully said about Mulder playing too and grinned.

**Author's note: **_so one question, should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Pennsylvania, Paintball field.**

It was noon when the Lone Gunmen arrived at the field.

"Mulder said that Scully, Reyes, Dogget, and Skinner were coming," Byres said exiting the car and stretching.

He really didn't want to be there, but his friends dragged him along.

"I thought you only invited Mulder?" Frohike inquired of Langly.

"I did, but you know that he always has to bring _Scully_ everywhere, and those two monkey's in suits have to follow," Langly grumbled pulling out his gear.

"Be nice," Byres lightly scolded earning a glare from the blond man.

"I don't mind, Reyes and Scully are hot, too bad I'll be going after them, I plan on winning," Frohike said getting out his stuff.

"You never win, and you always go _after_ them, it'll be giving them a reason to shoot you, not that anyone really needs one," Langly teased.

"Watch it pal," Frohike said.

"I think _you_ should Frohike, you mess with Scully too much, she might take this as her pay back," Byres said.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun, she'll be going after _me_ this time," Frohike smiled serenely.

"You really are sick," Langly said, "Hey, Byres, where's your stuff?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten it," Byres said airily, "Guess, I'm sitting this one out, sorry guys,"

"Oh no, you don't, you'll be renting then," Frohike said.

"Guys, this isn't my thing," Byres complained.

"You'll play, and you'll like it," Langly said.

"Hey, here's Mulder and his group," Frohike said, "And who invited the big guy,"

"Oh, I forgot, Mulder said that it was Dogget, so Dogget's ass is mine," Langly said muttered darkly.

"Way to set goals, buddy," Frohike said.

"Get bent," Langly scowled.

Mulder parked the car and Scully, Reyes, and Skinner exited it.

They walked over to the Lone Gunmen.

"Hey, guys," Mulder said.

"Hey, Mulder," the three chorused.

Scully only smiled at them. She was obviously not too happy to be there.

Reyes and Skinner were introduced to the Lone Gunmen.

"So, where is Dogget?" Mulder asked.

"Not here yet, maybe he bailed," Langly said hopeful, "Already too many people to begin with,"

"I think it's great," Frohike smiled at Reyes and Scully.

Scully only glared at Frohike.

"So, did you guys bring your gear?" Langly asked.

"I have mine," Mulder said indicating his duffle bag.

"Me too," Skinner said.

"Oh, yeah, I do this all the time," Scully said sarcastically.

"I don't have any, Mulder said that we could rent some," Reyes said.

"Yeah, you can, I have to, I forgot mine," Byres said.

"Tried to bail again?" Mulder asked.

"Tried and failed, you guys just like to torture me," Byres said miserably.

"Oh, look, it's Dogget," Reyes said as Dogget's car approached.

Dogget parked next to them.

He got out of the car and was followed by three other people.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Mulder and Scully said in unison.

They both smiled amused at each other.

The three added to the group where Diana Fowley, Jeffery Spender, and Pendrell.

"So how did you get invited, Diana?" Mulder asked politely, but not hiding his annoyance.

"Jeffery," she smiled simply.

"And how did you get invited?" Scully asked Jeffery.

"Dogget said you guys were going, so I asked if I could come, and I asked Diana, she is my partner," Jeffery said.

"And how is it that you come to be here?" Skinner asked Pendrell.

"I heard Fowley and Spender talking about it, so I asked if I could come," Pendrell said awkwardly.

Langly groaned, "_You_ _had to invite Dogget_?" he said quietly to Mulder.

"Thought it would be a good idea, sorry," Mulder said.

The group was with mixed feelings towards one another, but decided to make the best of it.

"All right, well do you guys have gear?" Langly asked exasperated at how his weekend was turning out.

"I have mine," Dogget said.

"I do," Jeffery said.

"I need to rent," Diana said.

"Me too," Pendrell said.

"Okay, so let's go in and get everyone set up," Langly said leading the group into the lodge.

Scully, Reyes, Diana, Pendrell, and Byres got set up.

The eleven walked out onto the field.

"So are we playing the usual?" Byres asked.

"Yeah, Tag," Langly said.

"What's that?" Scully asked.

"One person is 'it', and we go after them, but we get to go after each other as well, so that we eliminate competition, winner is if you take out the person who is it, or if the person who is it takes everyone else out," Langly explained.

"Oooh, how fun," Reyes said.

"What are the rules?" Dogget asked.

"One, Starting, person who's it gets ten minute start, everyone enters separately, and five minutes between each, so that you can't take out everyone at once," Langly said, "And we all get two hundred pellets, and I expect to get reimbursed for those," Langly said handing them out to the group.

"We also use these," Frohike said handing out Walkie-talkies, "So that we know the status of the game, everyone gets to be hit twice, after that you're out, and you have to announce it so that we all know not to attack you on your way out of the field to get back to the lodge."

"How many games this time?" Mulder asked.

"Usual, three," Langly answered.

"Oh wonderful," Scully said sarcastically.

"I could take my two shots now and get you out of the game," Mulder said aiming his gun at her.

She aimed hers at him as well, "Just try it Spooky,"

"All right, save it for the field," Langly said slightly annoyed.

Mulder and Scully just eyed each other, but relented.

"So who's it?" Skinner asked.

"Well, I usually am, unless anyone else wants to be," Langly said.

"I want to be," Dogget said.

"Perfect," Langly said grinning.

They lined up at the field's edge.

"You better run fast Dogget," Langly said.

"I second that," Mulder said.

"Yeah, well, you'll never catch me, I'm stealthy, I had Marine training as well as F.B.I.," he said, trying to sound tough.

"Then you'll be a great challenge," Skinner said amused, "I had the same training, and I never lose,"

Dogget looked at him, "Well see this time,"

"Can we just get this over with?" Scully said annoyed.

"Yeah, let's start," Langly said, "Ten minutes, Dogget!"

Dogget took off running, wondering whom of the group he had royally pissed off this weekend.

**Author's note**; _Still interested?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Pennsylvania, Paintball field. Tag: game one.**

Dogget walked through the trees in stance. He was feeling on edge. He didn't want to lose, but if he did he didn't want to be taken out within the first twenty minutes.

"Doooogggeeeet, I can seeeeee yoooou," said Mulder's voice.

Dogget looked around confused.

"Dooooooggget, yoooooou looook sooooo prrreeetty," said Langly's voice.

Dogget realized that it was coming from his walkie-talkie.

He answered it, "You guys can't mess with me, it's not fair.

"Yeah, lay off, it's cheating," came Scully's stern voice.

"Dooooooggggggeeeeet," came Mulder's voice.

"Back off, Mulder, or I'm coming for you first," Dogget said annoyed and paranoid as he looked around him to see if Mulder was close to him.

"Doooooggggeeeet, where are yoooooouuuu,?" Langly said and then laughed, "All right, you're right, it is cheating,"

"I thought I was funny," Frohike said.

"Stop it guys," Reyes said.

"Reyyyeess, ittttt'ssss, yourrrrr turn," Mulder said.

"Mulder, shut up," Scully snapped.

"Miss me Scully," he teased.

"Oh, yeah, I'll show you how much with a pellet in your ass," Scully said.

"Kinky," Mulder said.

"All right, guys, let's not start harassing each other," Langly said.

"It was funny, but if I…ow, damn it," Mulder said.

Everyone heard as someone shot at him through his walkie-talkie.

**

* * *

**

Mulder pocketed his walkie-talkie and rubbed his arm, "What the hell, Skinner, I wasn't paying attention,"

"Well, if you would keep your big mouth shut and pay attention, you would have heard me coming for you," he smiled.

"Hey, Mulder, are you all right?" Langly asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Skinner got me," Mulder said.

A chorus of overlapped cheers came.

"Go to hell, all of you," Mulder snapped into the walkie-talkie, "And I think it shouldn't count, Langly, I wasn't paying attention,"

"I got you, it's fair, I'll leave you alone, for now," Skinner said and took off to look for his next target.

"It is fair, I was screwing with Dogget, and I got Spender, I was paying attention, Spender wasn't," Langly laughed.

"Only because you and Mulder are distracting," Spender grumbled.

"Fine, I still don't think it's…oh, come on, ow, damn it," Mulder said trying to duck as Pendrell ran by firing at him.

"Damn it, Pendrell one shot is enough," Mulder yelled at him as Pendrell kept hitting him.

"I know, but I hardly get to use any weaponry being in the lab all day, I plan to make the most of this," he said and then continued onward laughing.

Mulder groaned, "I'm out," he said into the walkie-talkie.

Another chorus of cheers greeted him.

"All of you still can go to hell," Mulder muttered into the walkie-talkie.

"Got that, so who took you out?" Scully asked amusement in her voice.

"Pendrell," Mulder stated.

He heard as some began to laugh.

Mulder turned his walkie-talkie off and headed back for the lodge.

**

* * *

**

Scully walked past trees and tried not to trip over the low bushes. She had been amused at the exchange she heard over the walkie's. But that would probably be the only highlight of the day.

Scully was getting hot and tired. The game had been going for an hour now, so that meant that all players were in play now. Mulder had been taken out, then Spender, and lastly was Frohike. Scully had gotten Frohike after he had gotten Byres and then she took out Byres. Byres seemed to want to be taken out quickly as he had thanked her after her shot.

She wasn't having much fun now. Everyone was scattered and she hadn't seen anyone for awhile now.

Scully heard rustling ahead of her. She hid quickly behind a tree to see who was coming her way.

It was Diana Fowley. Scully grinned. She had forgotten that she was playing and now Scully was free to fire at her without getting in trouble. Now the game had renewed interest for Scully.

She rounded Diana to get behind her. Scully could see that Diana was just as miserable as she was.

Scully tried to make as little noise as possible. She was successful and hid once again behind a tree.

Diana seemed to sense someone was near. She stopped and looked around. Scully remained still.

Scully then ran full speed at her hitting her repeatedly with the paint pellets.

"Ow," Diana said cowering, but was able to get Scully once, "Enough!

Scully didn't care, she only laughed. She finished her assault and took off running.

"Once was enough, Scully!" Diana called after Scully livid.

Diana just scowled, but was surprised when she was hit from the back. She turned to see Reyes.

Reyes smiled slightly, "Well, you said once was enough,"

Diana growled her, "I'm out," she said into her walkie-talkie and headed back for the lodge.

**

* * *

**

Scully kept running, still feeling happy.

She was caught off guard when she felt a pellet hit her side. She stopped to see who had got her.

Skinner smiled at her.

Scully just looked at him surprised, "Good shot,"

"You're out then," he stated.

"Yeah, but how come you haven't even been hit once?" Scully asked.

"Guess I'm that good," Skinner said and continued walking.

Scully only shrugged, "I'm out, and by the way, why is Skinner still untouched, he has not even been marked once?" Scully asked as she headed back to the lodge.

"Have no idea," Langly said, "I haven't seen him yet, I'm looking for Dogget now,"

"Maybe he's cheating," Mulder's voice said.

"You're out of the game," Scully said.

"Yes, but the walkie's still work," Mulder said.

"I am not cheating," Skinner said.

"Sorry, sir," Mulder said.

"I've avoided him, he's my boss," Reyes said.

"He's an A.D," Pendrell said.

"Not out here, someone take him out," Scully said reaching the lodge.

* * *

Skinner walked around the field. It was going on ten minutes since he had last found anyone. There were only three players left, plus Dogget.

Skinner had been hoping that him being boss to most of the group out here today would pay off. And it did. Most avoided him. He knew that he had been seen by Spender, but Spender had pretended to have not seen Skinner at all. Fowley had done the same.

Skinner didn't mind, he was going to get Dogget.

Skinner was startled by someone moving behind him. He turned and shot, but missed.

He was then shot in the back. He turned to see Pendrell.

Skinner was about to aim, but was hit again. He was out.

He turned to see Reyes.

Reyes then took a shot at Pendrell and then ran.

"Sorry, sir," Pendrell said as he took off after Reyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Skinner said, "I'm out," he said into his walkie-talkie and headed back to the lodge.

He wasn't looking forward to telling the group that it was Pendrell and Reyes that had got him.

**

* * *

**

Dogget was a bit surprised that he had lasted so long in the game. He knew that there was only three players left. All he had to do now was let them take each other out, or wait until there was only one left.

He heard Reyes laughing. He hid behind a bush. He saw that she was being pursued by Pendrell.

Pendrell and Langly had met up and simultaneously took a shot at Reyes.

"Awww, but it was fun," Reyes said, "I'm out," she informed.

Langly then took out Pendrell.

"I'm out too," Pendrell said in the walkie.

"Good game, hey you didn't bag Dogget, but Skinner is still good," Mulder laughed.

"Thanks," Pendrell said feeling slightly proud, and headed back to the lodge with Reyes.

Langly was the last with Dogget now, but he had to be careful, he had already been hit by Diana earlier.

Langly was still surprised that Dogget had lasted so long in the game.

Langly started moving, searching for Dogget.

* * *

Dogget saw this as just perfect. He was positioned behind Langly. Langly was moving away from him. Dogget moved quietly towards him.

Langly didn't hear or suspect that Dogget had him.

Dogget targeted him, "Langly," he said a few feet from behind Langly.

"Oh hell," Langly said turning, but it was too late. Dogget shot and won the game.

**

* * *

**

Langly and Dogget walked back to the lodge. Langly was in a bad mood and Dogget was just being annoying by singing, "I won, I won, I won, I won," over and over.

They entered the lodge. Langly covered with paint and looking surly, and Dogget clean and singing "I won, I won, I won, I won,". Most of the group groaned.

"How could you lose, you're supposed to be the best?" Frohike said.

"I don't know, like I said too many people," Langly snapped at him annoyed, as he sat next to him .

"Well, it was at least fun," Pendrell said.

"Depends on who you ask," Diana said eyeing Scully.

Scully only smiled at her, "Hey, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss,"

"You didn't," Diana scowled.

"I know," Dana said contented.

Dogget continued his victory dance and mantra of "I won, I won, I won, I won,", which started to annoy everyone else now.

Langly aimed his gun.

Dogget yelped suddenly and looked at Langly who had just shot at his butt.

"I told you his ass was mine," Langly said nonchalantly to Frohike.

"Good goal, buddy," Frohike smiled.

The group burst out in laughter and Dogget only rubbed his backside, glaring at Langly.

"Anyway, who's ready for game two?" Langly asked.

**Author's note: **_You heard Langly._


End file.
